World's end dancehall
by Mi-chan story's
Summary: Bon bah, vu que la soi-disant "fin du monde" ne nous a pas tuées, j'en fais un p'tit one-shot, hein :3 BurnxGazel YAOI (yeaaaaah :D)


Heeeeeyyy! :DD (Burn: Mais ta gueule! Y en a qui essayent de.. euh.. dormir! Milly: Ouais ouais, on dit ça..)

Comme vous le savez(peut-être) tous(m'enfin ça m'étonnerait que vous ne sachiez pas), avant-hier c'était.. LA FIN DU MOOONDE *rire sadique*

Herm.. Et donc, j'ai survécu à la météorite qui a atterri sur le toit de ma maison :D /sbaf (Burn: Malheureusement.. AIE! Mais t'es malade de me frapper comme ça?!) Bref. J'ai décidé d'en faire un p'tit one-shot avec une chanson :3

Donc, à un moment de l'histoire (nyurk) je vais mettre un p'tit * et il faudra cliquer sur le dernier lien qui est sur mon profil et mettre la vidéo à 0:42 ^ ^ (juste histoire d'entendre) Au passage, vous pouvez écouter toute la chanson, parce qu'elle déchire sa maman x)

Bref, Enjoy Minna-san!

* * *

- Hé ! Gazel !

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui l'avait appelé. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu et là, il se promenait dans un des couloirs vitrés en contemplant le mont Fuji. Il s'arrêta, soupira et regarda l'autre adolescent qui l'avait rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Burn ?

Le roux sourit comme un gamin et mit les mains sur les hanches.

- Devine quel jour on est aujourd'hui !

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir ? Que c'était la saint glinglin ? Le premier avril ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et croisa les bras.

- On est vendredi

- Je sais, ça. Mais le combien ?

- Le 21.

Ah, ça y est ! ça lui revenait. Aujourd'hui c'était..

- Eh ouais ! Aujourd'hui c'est la fin du monde ! C'est pas super classe ?

- Ah oui. Et ?

- Bah on pourrait faire un truc, nan ?

C'était donc ça. Il avait décidé de profiter de ce prétexte pour lui pourrir sa journée.

- Et donc ?

- Bah..

Burn passa les mains derrière son dos et sembla hésiter un instant.

- ..Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être recommencer à zéro, tu vois… Juste pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, on n'est pas sûrs d'être encore là demain

Gazel sourit.

- Un alien qui croît à la fin du monde ? Tu me déçois, Burn.

- Roh ça va ! C'est juste pour rigoler, quoi. Tu veux pas ?

Le joueur de glace observa son rival, l'air pensif. A vrai dire, il avait très envie d'accepter, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Ils avaient été amis, autrefois, mais à présent tout cela semblait si loin. Ils avaient changé, et Burn le premier. Il était devenu bien plus fort que Gazel ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Et plus beau aussi. Terriblement beau, même. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'albinos. Oui, le roux l'attirait. Mais pas au point de fantasmer sur lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre..

Bon, si. C'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait de se surprendre à l'admirer, mais il y avait de quoi. Prenons un exemple : ses yeux. Ils l'hypnotisait. Son regard ambre était tout simplement magnifique. On avait l'impression de voir le soleil s'y refléter. On descendait ensuite le long des lignes tracées sur ses joues et on arrivait à ses lèvres. Ces lèvres. Ô combien de fois il avait voulu les embrasser. Elles paraissaient à la fois si fermes et à la fois si douces. C'était une torture de ne pouvoir les toucher. Puis le regard descendait dans son cou, puis le col de son uniforme, bien trop large qui laissait presque voir ses abdos bien sculp-

*plic*

- Gazel ?

L'adolescent sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose goutter sur son bras. Il porta la main à son nez pour se rendre compte que c'était tombé de là. Il se rendît compte avec horreur de la nature du liquide.

..du… sang..

- Gazel !

Le noir total.

* * *

- . . .zel !

Le capitaine de diamond dust entrouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt en grognant, il y avait bien trop de lumière dans cette pièce ! Il essaya de sentir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Déjà, il y avait Burn. Il pouvait sentir sa présence. Mais.. quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux plus délicatement.

- Gazel ? T'es réveillé ?

- Burn.. ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où là ? Je-

Il fût interrompu par le doigt de Burn qui se posait sur ses lèvres. Il le regarda en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

- Calme-toi, tu te souviens de rien ? On étaient en train de parler et t'es devenu tout rouge. Et tout d'un coup tu t'es mis à saigner du nez et.. tu t'es évanoui

Sur le coup, l'albinos rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le roux esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de son ancien rival. Il Se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter dans son oreille.

- Dis, je ne te ferais pas de l'effet, par hasard~ ?

Son sourire s'élargit quand il vît le visage de l'albinos virer au rouge coquelicot. Il le repoussa légèrement en détournant le regard.

- N'importe quoi. Ne racontes pas de bêtises, veux-tu ?

- Hm.

Burn adorait faire tourner Gazel en bourrique. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais il se régalait de toutes les expressions de son visage, et il faisait tout pour toutes les voir. Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment adorable quand il rougissait. Le joueur aux yeux dorés se retourna pour cacher ses joues qui commençaient à prendre de jolies couleurs. Il regarda par la fenêtre et prît une grande inspiration.

- Bon. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Il est déjà 19h, ce qui nous laisse 5 heures, tu veux faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

Gazel pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Burn. Il était tellement mignon ! Il se maudît d'êre tombé amoureux de son rival.

- Euhm.. Je ne sais pas..

Une idée surgit dans l'esprit du joueur de feu.

- Hey, on va se promener ?

- Mouais, pourquoi pas.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se balader dans les couloirs bizarrement vides de l'académie, en cherchant un endroit sympa pour passer la fin du monde. Burn sourit et attrapa le poignet de gazel.

- Par ici, je vais te montrer un coin sympa

- ?

Ils prirent au coin d'une allée et se retrouvèrent devant un mur. L'albinos lança un regard interrogateur à son compagnon qui sourit en regardant le mur. Il sortit une carte violette de sa poche et la plaqua contre la paroi, qui laissa une porte s'ouvrir. Sans hésiter, Burn posa le pied dans la pièce, entrainant l'autre avec lui. Il marchèrent quelques instants dans le noir avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.

- Burn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Sht.

L'adolescent grogna et regarda à travers l'obscurité. Ils sortirent enfin et se retrouvèrent sur.. le toit de l'académie alius ! L'adolescent aux yeux bleus ne pût retenir un léger cri de surprise. Il ignorait totalement l'Il ignorait totalement l'existence d'un tel endroit. De plus, la vue qu'offrait le toit était à couper le souffle. Il lança un regard à Burn, qui souriait gaiment. Le roux lâcha son poignet et s'éloigna un peu pour se diriger vers un lecteur CD posé un peu plus loin. Il appuya sur un bouton et revînt vers Gazel, avant d'effectuer une légère courbette et de lui proposer sa main.

- « _Shall we dance ? »_(NDA : traduc' à la fin)

- Hm.. Pourquoi pas ?

Le joueur de glace posa doucement sa main dans celle du joueur de feu, et ils commencèrent à danser une valse.

"I'm a crazy fool

I'm a fool addicted

To the touch of you

To your poison kisses

What you got to lose

What do you think this is?

Nothing left to prove

And we know that love is

Overrated"

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le mont Fuji, et les deux adolescents continuaient à danser, sur le toit du monde, seuls et heureux. La chanson s'arrêta et ils durent se séparer, pour leur plus grand regret. Burn alla s'asseoir au bord, laissant une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Gazel hésita un instant, puis alla le rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder le soleil se coucher en se demandant chacun si c'était le bon moment. Le roux tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder celui qui faisait battre son cœur, et resta figé devant cette vision : la lumière du soleil couchant caressait son visage, et ses yeux brillaient du plus bel éclat. Ses joues étaient un peu rose et il avait l'air dans le vague.

Sans réfléchir plus, il posa la main sur sa joue et tourna délicatement son visage vers lui.

- Burn.. ?

Le joueur de glace regarda le visage de son ami se rapprocher et ferma les yeux. Était-ce vraiment en train de se réaliser? Son vœu le plus cher.. Il eut la réponse à sa question quand une douce chaleur de propagea dans ton son corps. Un frisson de bonheur le parcourut quand il s'en rendît enfin compte: Burn l'embrassait. Burn. Son ami, puis rival, et maintenant.. Et maintenant? Ce souvenir resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges.

- Gazel, je-

- Sht.

L'albinos l'attira à lui, plongeant son regard azur dans celui, ambre, de son amour. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage pâle.

- C'est la fin du monde, tu ne voudrais pas que ça se finisse bien, quand même?

- Han, han. T'es un malin, toi.

Sur ce, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se laissèrent glisser du toit.

* * *

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain matin, ils se trouvaient étendus dans l'herbe, au pied du mont Fuji, indemnes. Ils se tournèrent chacun vers l'autre, prononçant la même phrase:

- Je t'aime, idiot.

* * *

Alooors? J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette fic :P (j'ai aussi un peu saigné du nez sur mes brouillons, duh)

Bonnes fêtes, Minna! ^ ^

Eh bien figurez-vous que, pour trouver l'image de la fic, j'ai tapé "world's end dancehall inazuma eleven" sur google (oui oui, je suis une grosse flemmarde) et que je suis tombée sur.. une photo d'un cosplay de Burn et gazel en train de s'embrasser.. /aucunrapport

Mais bon, au final je me suis cassé le luc pendant 2heures à vous trouver une image chou :3 (je suis gentille, hein? .. HEIIIN?)


End file.
